Falling back
by thats-my-girl02
Summary: Kensi relies on Deeks to catch her when she falls, and Deeks does the same. Fanfic based around DENSI! :D Lots of densi undercover, densi bickering and densi life outside of NCIS :D *previously named UNTITLED*
1. Chapter 1

"I would never date you, let alone go out with a guy who looks like you!" Kensi said whilst she sipped her coffee. She earned a stare from her partner. "DEREK DID NOT LOOK LIKE YOU! Plus he was a total jerk! A _self-obsessed jerk! _That does remind me of someone…" She glared straight at her partner.

"Derek, does sound a bit like Deeks, don't you think Callen? Deeks and Derek!" questioned Deeks.

Callen walked in shaking his head at listening to the young agents bickering.

"And as far as I remember, from a picture I saw on your phone, he was blonde and had a surfer hair cut just like mine. "

"It was brown and that day he didn't have time to comb his hair! And why did you go through my phone!"

"You did say he was self-obsessed like me!" Sam walked in and rolled his eyes at listening to the bickering of his fellow agents. Then he saw his partner, who was sitting at his table with his chin resting on his hands. Callen seemed to be enjoying this bickering. Then there was a shrill whistle that came from upstairs. The team looked up at Eric who turned on his heels and headed back into his den.

Kensi stood up and stomped up to Deeks, poked him on the chest and said, "I WOULD NEVER, EVER GO OUT WITH YOU, OR ANYONE THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU!" Kensi squinted her eyes at him and marched up the stairs.

"That's what they always say!" he replied with a big smirk marked on his face. That got Kensi even more annoyed and she stomped her feet harder as she went up the stairs. Sam and Callen just smiled at each other and made their way to Ops Centre.

* * *

"Mr Beale, Miss Jones, please proceed." Hetty said as she motioned to the big screen upfront.

Kensi stood at the opposite end of the room to Deeks, he just smirked and looked at the big screen.

"Okay, so this morning at approximately 8 o clock, Office Mark De Luka, aged 26, was abducted from his house. His parents are Italia and he has lived here ever since he was born. He was a navy seal and joined the force some time after he graduated." Eric reported.

"At 8 in the morning his girlfriend, Louise O' Keefe, couldn't find her boyfriend in the house. Then she saw a trail of blood and panicked. She tried calling her boyfriend, but no one was picking up." Nell said.

"Eric, any surveillance videos?" Callen inquired.

"Yeah we managed to get the number plate, but we lost the car, they took a route with no or little surveillance cameras. We got the details on kaleidoscope, and it's searching as we speak."

"Okay, keep searching, and if you get a hit tell us. Deeks, find out if LAPD found anything." Callen said. "Me and Sam will go talk to Louise." With that he headed downstairs.

* * *

The team met back upstairs to put their information together.

"Okay, apparently according to Louise, Mark was getting nervous in the past few days and he was always going out at odd hours. Did you get anything Deeks?" Callen said.

"LAPD said that there were a few bugs here and there in the house and that his phone wasn't to be found." Deeks replied. "The phone was unable to be traced, it was probably switched off." Callen nodded.

"Eric, Nell, did you get anything?" Callen inquired.

"Yep, and I think you guys will like it." Nell responded. "The kidnapper seems like an amateur. We found the car, and it belongs to a Jackson McDermott. Aged 28. His record contains small crimes like a store robberies and parking fines. Currently jobless and single."

"I tracked his car and found it at Santa Monica State beach." Eric stated with a grin on his face. "And I know he is there. He used his credit card about half an hour ago to purchase a surf board. Looks like someone wants to go surfing."

"Thanks Eric, Nell. I'm going to get Hetty to approve an undercover op. It'll be easy." Callen said. "So far I think we'll get Kensi to get to know him better." He winked at Kensi and walked off.

"Seriously! The beach!" Kensi sighed

"This is gonna be fun." Deeks smirked.

Kensi glared at him and walked off.

* * *

_**I know its short but I came up with it during tutoring (sad life) and thought I'd post it.**_

_**Please review and tell me if I should continue. Obviously need help with title. Any suggestions**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi's new yellow Volkswagen, that Hetty had given her for the op came to a stop. Kensi plugged in her earpiece and placed her gun underneath all the junk in her tote bag."Ready Miss Blye?" asked Hetty through the earpiece. Kensi scanned the beach, she found McDermott in the middle if the beach, checking out every 'hot' girl he laid his eyes on. Kensi frowned in disgust. How could a man go so low? Kensi then saw familiar blonde hair which she secretly craved to drive her fingers through. It was Deeks, in a lifeguard uniform, her backup.

Kensi sighed, "Ready." She opened the car door and stood outside in the scorching heat. Kensi slung he bag on her shoulder, took a deep breath and sauntered onto the sand. She made her way through a game of beach volleyball, a village if sand castles and a bunch of 'hot' surfers, without getting hurt, making children cry or it getting distracted. She then managed to find a spot where Jackson was sure to notice her. She looked behind her at Jackson, who was busy with a phone call, he looked happy. Maybe his kidnapping was going as per plan. Kensi lay her towel down on the burning sand and took off her denim shorts and loose white top; revealing a black bikini which surprisingly Hetty had chosen for her. Kensi had decided to wear a small black stud on her belly piercing. Kensi took out an mp3 player and started listening to what Deeks called 'techno torture.' She the slopped on some sunscreen to prevent from getting sunburnt.

"You need help there partner?" Kensi heard Deeks through the earpiece.

"What! NO! Deeks, let me concentrate!" she replied. She turned to Deeks' direction and saw him smirk. "One day Deeks, I will..."

"Heads up, McDermott's coming your way" Deeks interrupted Kensi's threat.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing here at the beach? I'm Jackson by the way, and you are?" Kensi giggled, something she never ever ever did.

"Hi I'm Belle, just thought it was a nice day to come to the beach."

"I don't think I've seen you around before? First time?"

"Second actually, my friend took me to this beach ages ago, and I happened to remember the fun times I had at this beach, and thought I'd come back" Kensi said as she rubbed more sunscreen on her legs.

"Me and a few of my friends are settled just a few meters behind you, why don't you join us? You'll have a great time?" Jackson remarked. Kensi smiled eagerly and began to pack her stuff into her bag. "I'll take that as a yes", Jackson commented. Kensi looked at Deeks at the far end of the beach, talking to an old lady who seemed very interested in him. Kensi's smile grew even bigger. Deeks turned to her and winked, Kensi immediately turned her back on him and walked towered McDermott and his buddies.

* * *

_**Sorry for late update and short amount of words...but I don't get the time to write. I will update when I get the time (hopefully next week) maybe reviews will speed me up. Thanks to everyone who suggested titles but my got one, I think it fits my story line...**_

_***review please***_


End file.
